The Last Shinobi(&Kunoichi)
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: 2 perverts, 1 a porn addict and the other a ramen addict, a yandare and an emo, anti-social teen. This definitely won't end well. Someone get the cartographers! We need to get ready to redraw the world's maps! A super perverted Naruto, a nicer Sasuke, crazy almost yandere Sakura and Kakashi. What an odd combo ,nothing will go wrong. OOC Naruto
1. Team 7 Reunites

**The Last Shinobi(& Kunoichi)**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was proudly marching down the streets of Vale. The sun was shining and it was partly cloudy. Not too hot, not too cold just right. He was garbed in an orange hoodie with jet black sleeves and a dark blue hood. Below his waist, he was wearing grey shinobi pants with a bandage on his left leg and had bandages on his exposed ankles. He was wearing black boots with an open area above his toes. On his hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates on the tops of his hands. He was currently wearing a black cloak and a white fox anbu mask over his new outfit. He shivered a little "_Sakura was called flat again"_.

"…**.Even I wouldn't do that….."** Kurama shivered as well.

"Now it's time to begin the operation" he muttered, scaring a nearby faunus. "Sorry" he said sheepishly and the woman nodded before walking away. He watched her leave and his eyes eventually fell onto her fine behind. He began staring at her butt like a creep which would be found giggling and fapping in the bushes while staring at nudes. He was drooling and his cheeks turned a bit red, scaring even more people walking by him. "Do you need help sir?" asked a random person. "Goddamnit_ Kakashi, I blame your this"_

While Naruto was still the lovable blonde, he became a pervert because of Kakashi Hatake. It is not important how that happened, it just did and that day happened to b the day he couldn't hold in his perverted nature anymore. "_Ero-sennin once said 'Embrace the pervert' you can do it Naruto. Just embrace it and you will be just fine. Hopefully"_. He began breathing sharply "embrace the pervert" he whispered. He put on his stoic face and turned to the man who had spoken.

Naruto shook his head. "No thanks," he responded in a serious tone. The ground beneath him erupted as he disappeared in a burst of speed shocking the witnesses. As time seemed to slow down for Naruto, he began picking his targets, his eyes trailing from one person to another. "Targets acquired" he whispered darkly.

"**You know this is a bad idea right?**" Kurama asked as he watched his host circle around the block towards his first target. "Pfft as if, it's not like anything can go wrong" he responded with a grin forming on his face.

"KYAAAh!" Multiple women shrieked in one instant. Naruto appeared 15 feet away, wearing pink lingerie on his head and was wearing a bra. He about 200 panties on both his arms, each finely arranged and colour coded. White was first, followed by yellow, then green, the blue and last but not least orange.

He laughed like a cliché super villain as the surrounding women looked horrified. "I am Mask Du Panties and I love panties!" he announced, as he began running. "GET THAT PERVERT!" One faunus yelled. "Those belong to my wife you fucker! Get him" yelled another random guy.

He ducked under a chair, and lept up onto a building, sprinting past a weird librarian and a short black and red haired girl who were battling a woman in an airship. All 3 paused as they watched a weird masked man covered in… what seems to be… panties? And bras? run away from a crowd of.. women. oh it all makes sense now, nevermind

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" he yelled triumphantly as he began jumping from electric pole to electric pole, then from street lamp to street signs and benches, performing parkour tricks when he reached alleyways.

"_This would be more fun if they were shinobi,"_ he thought to himself. He jumped slightly, evading a kitchen knife by 0.4 mm which was heading for his groin. "_I take it back,"_ he thought ."_If they were shinobi, my nuts would be gone" _he continued.

"**Then why are you moving at their speed. Can't you? Ya know move at the speed of light and end this boring chase"**

"_I can but that wouldn't be fun for me"_

"**Why did I get a moron as a host"**

"_HEY!"_

**With Sakura**

She was dressed in a red quipao dress and had biker shorts on. On her feet she wore blue shinobi sandals and her hair was neck length. She was sitting in a bar, having a non-alcoholic strawberry sunrise minding her own business. "_I love this stuff, I wish Sasuke-kun was here to share this with me. Then we would both get drunk and.. and… and…" _she swooned like a girl in high school.

Junior sweat dropped as he stared at his customer. "_Kids these days" _he sighed and started wiping glass cups. "**Cha! That would be amazing! We could ride Sasuke-kun long hard ****! We could model our sexy, mini nurse outfit. But sadly this is not alcoholic and he is not here and he is immune to toxins" **Inner Sakura stated before getting depressed. She began weeping at the back of Sakura's mind.

A dark cloud formed above Sakura's head, making her cross her arms and lie her head on the table. "She is right" she muttered with a sombre voice. "Who is right?" asked a confused Junior. She gave him a stern glare causing him to shut up. She then groaned in a depressed tone, making Junior's sweatdrop even larger. A stranger walked out of the crowd behind her and sat next to her. "Hey there" he greeted with a charming smile.

Sakura looked up, and her eyes met the stranger. "What do you want?" she asked rudely, giving him a dangerous eye causing him to sweat a bit. "_My, she is so fiesty_" thought the guy. He smiled awkwardly as he shifted back. "I just wanted to see, if you were okay?" he responded confidently.

Sakura's hard gaze softened, and her eyes left him going to her drink. "I am thinking about someone who left me alone. He is so perfect but he had to go somewhere without me" her eyes began tearing up. "My name is Dante and I say that man must be a piece of shit to do that! Come here baby, I'll show you a good time and never leave you!" he announced with great confidence.

Sakura's eyes disappeared behind her bangs. "_Holy shit! Dante do you have a death wish or something!? If this place gets wrecked, you are paying for everything"_ Juniors thought as he began to panic. Melanie and Miltia stepped away as they felt the killing intent oozing from the bubble gum haired female. The crowd as well began shifting away while the now named Dante remained oblivious to what was going on. "_I wonder if the curtains match the drapes_" he wondered. "C-c-calm your tits pinky!" one man shouted from the crowd causing Sakura's eye to twitch. "Dude what are you talking about? She got no titties bruh" responded another voice. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as a dark aura enveloped her.

"_This is not good,"_ Junior thought as he hid behind the counter, knowing very well what Sakura was capable of. "S-s-s-Sakura, p-p-please calm down" he pathetically tried to defuse the situation from behind the counter. Sakura gulped down the remainder of her drink and stood up dramatically, pulling up imaginary sleeves. She disappeared from where she was standing.

"Haha little bitch so ashamed of her washboard she le-"

WHAM!BRRRRRR

He was sent through a wall, sending bricks to the floor. "**NOBODY CALLS ME FLAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT CHA!"** .Sakura got a fire in her eyes as she turned to the man who attempted to woo her.

"RUN!"  
"SHE IS A MONSTER!"

"SHE LOST IT!"

"THE FLAT CHEST DISEASE IF SPREADING"  
WHAMM! WHAAMM! WHAM!

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID BIT-ACK!"

"Hello, police! Please help, we have a crazy woman and we can't stop her! Please help! Track my call! OH GOD, SHE IS COMING BACK!" Junior dropped the phone and dashed away from the scene with tears in his eyes. "_We have had a good time sweet bar of mine, I just hope you survive!"_

Sakura had lost her senses and was chuckling like a maniac. "You call me flat, so you get a WHAMMM!". She began laughing as she knocked out all of Juniors guards. "All who get in my way to protect my man's name will be punished" she spoke as she threw a poor guy 400 meters into the air. She then turned to a bald fellow

"And you called me a washboard so take this you vermin! WHAAAMM!"

Dante stood transfixed by the counter, unable to move as he watched everyone who threw an insult at Sakura get punched, deforming their faces with her unrivalled strength. Formerly handsome men now looked like the Earth got struck by a meteorite. They somehow survived but didn't change the fact that she was hella scary.

"Your turn Dante-kun" she sang with her beautiful voice. Said man began sweating and chuckling nervously. "They are coming off," she said as she made scissor motions with her left hand. His face lost colour. She started walking slowly as if wanting to intimidate him whilst chanting "chop, chop"

"Please, I beg you! NO! NO! NNNOOOOO!"

She grabbed his face and smashed it into the ground.

"**CHA! That's how we do it"**

Helicopters, cars and tanks arrived at the scene. "You are surrounded, so come out with your hands in the air".

Sakura was glowing as she walked out of the somehow still standing building. "I feel satisfied for some reason" she stated as a sweet smile appeared on her face causing everyone to sweatdrop

**With Kakashi**

As usual, the not so old pervert was reading one of his eroge. He was sitting on a park bench and was giggling rather.. perversely. A random woman covered her son's ears and rushed away from the scene. "Oh Miku-chan, you are kinky" he giggled, blushing slightly. He paused, "_I wonder who called Sakura flat. Oh well that is none of my business"_ he chuckled.

"He is disgusting"

"Where did he get that book from?"

"Oh my Oum, he looks only 16 and he is reading that!?

"Kids these days, no respect"

Kakashi ignored them and planted his face deeper into the orange cover. "_Naruto, I am so proud of you! You did the impossible! You continued Icha Icha"_. His eyes trailed over to the next paragraph, his face turning red and his mask began getting wet and a bit reddish around the nose. He was wearing what he was wearing back in the 3rd great war. Short tanto and everything.

A cop walked up to Kakashi. "Young man! You are not allowed to read such indecent material in public!" he stated with a firm voice. "Hmm, You say something?" he asked nonchalantly. The cop got a tick mark and grabbed his arm. Kakashi grabbed his wrist and threw him off with relative ease.

THUD!

People started screaming and scrambling away from the silver-haired ninja. "I need more back up!" the cop yelled into his radio. And just like that police cars, bulkheads and a lot of police with guns arrived. "Yare, yare" he sighed while he closed his book. "Put your hands in the air!" yelled one of policemen

He stood up, grabbing his tanto's hilt while his eye slowly bled red and his pupil split into 3 commas. He yawned as he began approaching the police. "Let's end this quickly shall we, I have places to be and things to do," he said in a completely bored tone.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to put down your weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Kakashi kept walking forward, ignoring their warnings. "Young man, if you take a step further, we will be forced to open fire"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Just do it then"

They all began shooting at him. "So slow" he yawned while cutting small floating objects as if he were performing some sort of dance that involved twirling swords. "I'm gonna take a quick nap," he told himself before collapsing.

The police all looked at him strangely, cutting up ammo at superhuman speeds only to sleep. "Cuff him"

**With Sasuke**

He donned a black cloak with purple lining, and a grey long sleeked, collared shirt, over which he wore a periwinkle vest. He is also wearing black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless gloves. He was walking down the hall of a hidden underground base.

He reached a metal door which he tapped 3 times, in a rhythmic pattern. It opened and he let himself in. A bulky, tattooed man bowed slightly and to which nodded. The man ushered him down another before stopping in front of a fancy oak door.

The man opened the door and Sasuke was led into a heavily guarded, well-furnished office, with objects only the richest could afford. Behind an oak desk sat a brown-haired fat man with a scared face. "So Sasuke, I heard you needed some of the good stuff," he said with a smug look. Sasuke stared at him for a while.

"Bring it in boys!" he called out. 2 of his men bowed and walked out of the room. They returned 3 minutes later pushing a cart full of cocaine. "What do you think?" he asked the emo. Sasuke smirked instead and looked him in the eye.

"I am impressed" he responded with a small smile. His face became stern as he looked into the man's eyes. The man burst out laughing as if he were a maniac. His hands waving as if he were giving praise to a great deity.

Sasuke remained silent during the duration of the man's episode. He finally stopped, his laughter watered down to chuckles. "You know, I like you Sasuke. Tell you what, I will give you all this for a 100, 000 lien and I will let you become one of my subordinates. How does that sound?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know yet" he responded, his eyes not leaving the drug lord. "How about I sweeten the deal?" he attempted to persuade. "Let's hear it" the young Uchiha responded. "Bring her in!". A faunus woman in ruffled, torn and old clothes were dragged in. She had a pair of bear ears, was a brunette and had bright red eyes.

She looked broken and miserable as if she had lost all hope, believing there was no light only darkness. "_These guys….. Naruto would kill me if I didn't help"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the guards with disgust. Sasuke approached her and placed his hand onto her chin then looked into her dead eyes.

"I see you like her. She is one of our finest women and she has been trained to take any form of can even satisfy your urges if you want" he grinned while licking his lips. "I wish I could have her myself but you are very important to me and I want us to be friends. You can have her and the cocaine only for a 100, 000 lien. What do you say Sasuke?" he tried to tempt the former avenger, hoping he would fall into his hands.

Sasuke's right eye bled red and his left became purple and ringed. "**Rinnegan"** she became limp and fell into Sasuke's arms. The man looked impressed and so did the guards. "That your semblance buddy?" he asked, "Imagine what you could do to the cops with it" he continued. "_I removed those terrible memories, hopefully, you will be able to live a normal life... How dare they?"_

The Uchiha began seething and kept his head down, not showing any of his facial features. His right eye's comma's slowly join his pupil as his eye began to turn slowly. His eye entered its mangekyou state. "Change of plans," Sasuke said, "You are going to jail and you will tell me where all your drugs are and I will have you release all the slaves in your possession".

His chokuto appeared on his left hand. The man widened his eyes and hid under his desk. "Guards!" Various armed men rushed into the scene. He began oozing massive amounts of killing intent petrifying all the guards. He then whispered the words that would be forever stuck into their nightmares. "**Susanoo"**

Bang!

Bang! Gattling!

They opened fire on the grinning humanoid before them. Its eyes yellow and had a pharaoh's fake chin. It was wearing a vertically stripped kimono. It had no legs but could barely fit into the office. It had a pair of forearms on a pair of arms. Each arm had 2 forearms

Its right upper hand carried a jet black flame and its left hand it had an energy sword. It swung once, and all the guards were knocked unconscious and room shook as it struggled to stay standing at the great display of power. Sasuke kicked the desk away revealing the shivering man. The smell of piss was introduced to the air.

"P-p-please! SPARE ME! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL YOU ASKED FOR! ALONG WITH ALL MY MONEY! I SWEAR!" He begged, snot gushing out of his nose and tearing streaming. Sasuke grabbed by his and looked into his eyes. The man's eyes widened in horror as he saw hundreds of white ghosts swirling in his left eye. "I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! I SWEAR!" he tried to struggle out of Sasuke's grip.

"You don't have to"

"**Gen jutsu: Sharingan!"**

The man fainted. Sasuke placed a finger on his chin as he walked out of the room, towards the chambers where all the slaves were being kept.

He opened the office's door and saw a dozen cops pointing their guns at him. He sweats dropped as he put his hands into the air.

**-The Last Shinobi(& Kunoichi)**

"Assaulting innocent men in a bar, public indecency then evading the law, drug dealing, theft and kidnapping though you proved your innocence so kudos to you mr Uchiha and stealing underwear items from various women, what do you have to say for yourselves?" asked a tall man in a black suit, green scarf and had silver hair.

Team 7 was reunited… in an interrogation room. Naruto whistled innocently '**I told you it would go wrong"**, Sakura avoided looked into her boy friend's eyes as he stared at her in amusement and Kakashi had his finger in his ear.

"I was bored"

"He called me flat"

"People needed help"

"Naruto writes amazing books"

Everyone with the exception of Naruto gave Kakashi dull stares. "I can tell you are all talented individuals and I am quite surprised you all know each other" he began. He snapped his fingers and 4 policemen entered all carrying various food items, including the infamous ramen.

A blonde woman in a pencil, a white long-sleeved shirt and had a witches cape. She had oval glasses and was wearing high heels. "_Sexy librarian + Witch = Sexy .Kakashi likey"_ he thought. He sat upright and began grooming himself in preparation. In an instant, Naruto gave a thumbs up and a wink. Kakashi nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke all responded in that order. "Well then, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, I am Ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy" he introduced himself. "Well, seeing that you know us professeur Ozpin, what do you want?" Sasuke spoke up .Ozpin looked at Sasuke as if he were collecting data for an important project.

He placed a large tablet on the desk which was split into a grid with 4 sections, each showing the teams individual skills. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi shifted away from Sakura as she began glowing again. "That really felt good" she moaned with a small blush. A certain video caught her eye. The librarian smirked, getting ready to watch the perverts receive their retribution

She lost her smile and turned to the now cowering Naruto who was backed in a corner. Kakashi tried sneaking away but was grabbed by the hair. "_Oh fuck, I'm going to die… And I haven't even finished the book yet" _he thought in horror. "So you two have been perving because I wasn't with ya ha!?" she asked with a dark tone. Sasuke turned her around and placed a peck on her lips making her lose interest in her other teammates.

Kakashi – Blink Blink Blink

Naruto – Blink Blink Blink

Sasuke – Blink

Translation

"Thank you so much, my precious student, you saved me!"

"Damn Sasuke, you saved my ass again! Thanks, man"

"You owe me…"

"Darn"

"Darn"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you felt that way. It's a yes, I'll definitely be your girlfriend" Sakura swooned. The Uchiha gave the two perverts a stern look. Naruto and Kakashi gave the thumbs up. "That makes no sense, you are already his girlfriend," Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion. "I will accept any proposal from Sasuke-kun" she sighed in a dreamy manner.

Ozpin chuckled at the teams antics. "Let us get back to business"

Plang! Swoop!

Both professors sweatdropped at the speed Team 7 sat down. "You are all exceptionally talented individuals with amazing skills" he started. "How did you get cameras into a crime boss' dungeon?"

"How did you get cameras outside a drug lord's bar"

"I want ramen"

"Will you stop asking stupid questions!" yelled the woman beside Ozpin. He cleared his throat, "Anyways, where did you learn to fight like this? And I can't seem to find any records of you 4 anywhere" he continued. "We were born, raised and trained in a hidden village of ninjas which was sadly wiped out by Grimm" Naruto responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do we know you?" asked a clearly confused Sakura. The other two gave Naruto equally confused looks causing him to pout. "Jerks" he mumbled.

"My condolences"

"It's fine, we got over it and decided its time to have a new life" Sakura responded for her team. "Something_ isn't right,"_ Ozpin thought to himself as he eyed team 7. "We humans and Faunus have had a war with Grimm for thousands. These monsters killed our loved ones, destroyed our property and infested our former cities like pests." He began.

"So basically you want us to join your academy and become one of your soldiers to fight the Grimm" Kakashi easily deduced. Ozpin began sweating, "_What can I do to persuade them to join. Aha!"_

"Miss Glynda will be your combat teacher, tomatoes and Ramen are available in the cafeteria and the girls uniform is attractive". Glynda glared at Ozpin and took a step back after she saw a glint in Kakashi's eyes.

"We are in" they chorused.  
Naruto blinked once. Then twice…. He realized that he sold his soul to the devil

"_Kurama, what did I just do?"_

"**You signed yourself us for school again"**

"…"

"…_."_

"_Shit…. I gotta … Bail!"_

Naruto was sprinting in place. "You are not going anywhere MR" Sakura dragged Naruto out of the room with Sasuke and Kakashi following closely behind. "Damn it, curse you, clever old man!" Naruto threw curses at Ozpin who just waved.

"Proffeseur Ozpin, what do you think you are doing!?" Glynda asked as she glared at her superior. "I am merely making sure humanity is safer." He responded while walking out of the room. She followed closely behind him.

"But the only decent person there is Mr Uchiha but the other 3 must be punished for their crimes! And how dare you-you use me as bait!?" Objects began floating as she grit her teeth.

"Ms Goodwitch, you are to calm down and go to sleep. We will discuss this on a later date!"

"Yes sir"

** -The Last Shinobi(& Kunoichi)**

Naruto sighed in a lazy manner. "I blame you for this Sakura" he muttered. "What was that? Is that the sound of someone who wants to be **punished**!?" she asked sweetly, emphasizing the word 'punished'. Naruto sweet drop and placed in front of him defensively. "N-no mam" he stattered. "Thought so" she responded. She then rolled her eyes and moved closer to Sasuke.

"This place is pretty impressive" Naruto stated as his eyes traversed the school. "Yes it is. Don't even think about painting it orange loser" Sasuke responded in a neutral tone.

"OI!"

"Let's find the amphitheater" Kakashi stated as he began walking toward the school. The team followed closely behind their former teacher.

BOOM!

"I'll be back". They turned around and saw an outline of Naruto with him missing. Sakura sighed and walked past her teammates. She strode a couple of times before stopping, "You two coming?" she asked. Sasuke did not respond but walked past her. "_Yare Yare, what a troublesome student he is"_

He chuckled once more and followed the couple. "Yo guys, wait up" he called out in a lazy manner.

**With Naruto**

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he appeared by the scene. He saw a girl his age dressed in a white strapless dress shouting at a young girl in a red and outfit. "_Oh I remember her, she was fighting that weird woman in the airship"_ Naruto nodded, "_I suppose it won't hurt to introduce myself," _he patted his hair backwards.

"**You just like the hair you weirdo"**

"_OI!"_

He stopped and watched as a sexy teen in black interfered on behalf of the girl in red. He began feeling a bit of de ja vu which allowed him to emphatize with the young girl. "_Poor girl, she just got tormented by a Sasuke and Sakura hybrid….. That girl in black has a fine ass…. Her bow is twitching… That ass is still amazing though"_

He nodded in approval and watched as the two girls left the young girl alone. Naruto then approached her and got a closer look. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

She was muttering to herself in a sad tone making Naruto's heart wrench. "_I've been there" _he expressed how familiar he was with those kinds of situations. He lowered his hand, offering his hand. She looked up and noticed it then grasped it firmly, pulling herself off the ground.

"Uh…Thanks for that…. Um"

Naruto chuckled, "Its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki".

The girl's face lit up in a smile, "It's nice to meetcha, I am Ruby Rose"

"And I am Jaune Arc" an unfamiliar voice introduced awkwardly causing the two to pause and give him strange stares. He blushed and looked away shyly "Sorry, just wanted to make sure she was okay, with the explosion and what not"

Ruby's face lit up once more, "Nice to meet ya Jaune!".

Naruto then looked at Ruby, "I am assuming it is your first year in Beacon" he said giving one of his foxy grins. "Was it that obvious?" she shyly responded.

"We are pretty sure experienced hunters and huntresses don't blow themselves up with dust" Jaune responded causing Naruto chuckle. "It wasn't my fault! It was an accident! A complete accident! My sister left me! and I was dizzy and I I I…" and so she rambled on while childishly flailing her arms.

3 minutes passed and the rambling was finally over. "Better?" the sun kissed blonde asked.

"a little bit" she responded, blushing slightly at the fact that she poured out everything to two strangers who she met 3 minutes ago. The 3 burst out in laughter enjoying the sheer oddness of the situation. "What's that?" asked Jaune, pointing at the red block behind the girl. Naruto looked interested.

She stood up proudly and unveiled her scythe. "This is my baby crescent rose. She is a high calibre sniper scythe," she said proudly. "That's really cool" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Jaune looked really confused as he stared at the weapon. "It's scythe that's also a gun" Naruto explained. "Ohhhhh, that's pretty cool" Jaune praised with a smile. "Since you referred to it as your child, I am assuming you built it yourself. I'm impressed" Naruto stated while giving a nod of approval.

"May I?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh.. She is a bit heavy. I don't think you will be able to handle her" she responded nervously. "I am far stronger than I look" Naruto responded with a chuckle. Still unsure she handed him the scythe which he easily lifted with one hand.

"Interesting, it is really steady and durable." He analyzed the weapon on his left hand. He then began twirling it as if he were blocking kunai. He jumped 6 meters into the air and performed a spin. Ruby and Jaune watched their new friend, awestruck with the level of skill he had. Naruto landed and slashed horizontally, creating a gust of wind.

"Wow Naruto! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! AMAZING! INCREDAMAZING!" Ruby shouted with glee. Naruto handed her the scythe while smiling. "Thanks Rubes" he responded. "That was really good Naruto" Jaune said.

"You have gotta train me later, you might even be better than my uncle" she said in great excitement. "It's a date" he responded with a grin. She paused then blushed. "_H-h-he wants to date me?"_. She coughed into her fist and looked at the two. "So what are your weapons?" she changed the topic with her cheeks tinted pink. "_That is really cute" _Naruto thought. "_Her figure is impressive for a 15 year old. And she has a nice butt as well. 73 56 83. A solid B cup near c -cup. I love it!"_

While Naruto was having his thoughts, Jaune had introduced his sword and shield. "What about you Naruto" Ruby asked, Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and scratched the back of his head.

"Well my primary weapons are Kunai and Shuriken" he pulled out the ninja stars and knives causing Jaune to gasp in shock. "I am proficient in trench knives, scythes, Kusarigama, sickles, Katanas and long swords. Also umbrellas and senbon needles" Naruto shrugged as his friend's jaws dropped.

"Y-you are a ninja!" Jaune exclaimed, "That's so cool!" he exclaimed once more, his eyes glowing as if they a child's. "Yes I am" he responded nonchalantly. "That is really cool," said the impressed Rose, "How accurate are you?" she asked.

"Off the statue, onto the ground, toward the wall, into the window, hits the lockers, comes out, hits the rock to Jaune's shield then between your legs into my hand" Naruto pulled out a Kunai. "That shot sounds impossible" Jaune stated cautiously. "Oh relax, just stand still" Naruto responded. "Fine then, stick it in that ole thing," Jaune said.

The kunai soared in the air before bouncing off the statue, to the flooring then it went up to the right diagonally entering one of the windows.

"Kyaaah!" shrieked a familiar voice

The kunai came out of another window with pink panties attached to it. It bounced off Jaune's shield, between Ruby's legs and Naruto caught it and the panties.

Ruby looked a bit disturbed and took a step back. "Hmm, I didn't mean to do that-"

"**Yes you did"**

"I have gotten rusty," he said with a bored tone. "NARUTO YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" .

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi saluting him. He sighed and threw the underwear back.

"Let us go inside"

"You know the way?" asked Jaune.

"Nope" Naruto responded in a cheerful voice.

Ruby and Jaune sweatdropped.

**The Last Shinobi(& Kunoichi)**

After separating from his friends (and getting his face smashed in). Team 7 had reunited in the meeting place. Girls avoided Sasuke for obvious reasons, Naruto was twirling a kunai, Kakashi was reading one of his dirty books, disguised as a normal book and Sakura was guarding Sasuke from the "sluts" that wanted a piece of him.

Naruto averted his eyes from his kunai and saw Ruby hugging a bust blonde. "_BEWBS!" _he cried out in mind making Kurama chuckle. "Hey guys, I'll be back" he told his team. "Have fun" Kakashi waved him off in a lazy manner. Sasuke grunted.

"Hurry back," Sakura said.

Naruto gave a thumbs up as Sakura watched his retreating back. "Hey Ruby" he called out, getting the red riding hood themed girl's attention. "Who is that?" Yang raised an eyebrow as she watched a fellow blonde approach them. "Hello there," he greeted Yang, "I am Naruto Uzumaki" he gave her a warm smile which she reciprocated.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and Xiao Long is my whole surname" she chuckled. "Small yellow dragon eyy?" Naruto asked in a joking manner. She looked shocked at his knowledge of her name. "Fish Cake," Ruby said.

"Oi, its maelstrom" he responded as his eye twitched. And so the trio began chatting ,getting to know each other with Yang enjoying Naruto's company. Normally creeps would ogle her sister.. Well he is a creep but he was different.. She caught him looking at her breast a dozen times in 2 minutes.

He was unique in such a way that he may be a pervert but his personality was very nice. He didn't sexualize them in anyway well except the cleavage staring.. That and he was super funny and was really fun to be around. Yang actually didn't mind this pervert being next to her and her sister cause she had a feeling that he was trust worthy.

Before their little get together could continue, a familiar white haired girl stomped her way to them and made her presence known by dramatically pointing her finger at Ruby whilst yelling "YOU!".

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms, seeking protection. "Oh god, she is back!"

"You're lucky you didn't blow us off the cliff!" she ranted. "What cliff?" Naruto asked neutrally. Weiss actually shut up. "Besides you are a schnee, you should know better than shaking vails of dust. You should be disowned" he scolded, causing the girl to seeth. Ruby and Yang burst out laughing. "Oh! BURN!"

HAHAAHAHA

"Shut up! And who the hell do you think you are!?" roared a Weiss. Her face red from the embarassment the blonde caused. "For a princess such as yourself forgetting their manners is… Well its common curtesy to give your name first before asking for another" Naruto shot back with a small smile.

Yang collapsed and Ruby fell off, with Yang laughing and Ruby giggling. "You must be part Uchiha or something. Do something about that stick in your ass" He tilted his head, evading a lightning covered Kunai. Weiss fumed and stomped away screaming "YOU ARE SO INFURIATING"

"_Naruto you are so evil"_ Kakashi chuckled as he watched his former student's interaction with the girls.

As Weiss stamped away in anger, Naruto chuckled as Yang leaned on his, trying to catch her breath. "I like you blondie" Yang grinned. Naruto gave his own grin and gave her a fist bump. "Thanks for defending me Naruto" Ruby said shyly. "Anytime, what are friends for?" She smiled.

The crowd began to quiet down, Ozpin walked into the stage with Glynda behind him. He got close to the microphone before tapping it twice to make sure it was working.

"I will… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge '_No I didn't you use ramen as bait you damn bastard'_, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.. but I look amongst you all and all I see is wasted potential and talent, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you to pick your path"

Without any more words, Ozpin walked away, not even looking back to his students

"You will all gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins.. You are dismissed" said Glynda.

"….."

"…"

"_Kakashi __**has**__ a __**clone**__" _ 4 individuals thought.

**END**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Genin**

**Nicknames: Orange Ninja, God of Shinobi, Knucklehead ninja, The Child of Prophecy, The Super Shinobi**

**Threat Level: Beyond S : Flee on sight**

**Notable Attacks: Rasengan Variants, Shadow Clones, Elemental Nin jutsu**

**Weakness: Sometimes acts without thinking**

**Kekkei Gen kai: Accelerated Healing, Lava Release, Boil Release ,Magnet Release and Wood Release**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rank: Former Genin (Rouge Ninja)**

**Nickname: Sasuke of the Sharingan, Death, The Super Shinobi, The child of prophecy, Sasuke of the Rinnegan**

**Threat Level: Beyond S : Flee on sight (Rivals Naruto Uzumaki)**

**Notable Attacks: Chidori, Gen jutsu, Elemental nin jutsu, High Visual prowless**

**Weakness: None notable**

**Kekkei Gen Kai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Kekkei Mora : Rinnegan**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Nickname: The one hit killer, Forehead girl, Tsunade Number 2**

**Threat level: Mid S , High S with Yin Seal activated**

**Notable Attacks: Cherry Blossom Clash, Strength of 100 healings, Mastery of Medical nin jutsu and water release**

**Kekkei Gen Kai: None**

**Name: Kakashi Hatake**

**Rank: Jounin, Anbu**

**Nickname: Friend killer Kakashi, Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan**

**Threat Level: High S**

**Notable Attacks: Mastery over all 5 elements, Sharingan, Kamui, Space -time migration**

**Kekkei Gen Kai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Weaknesses: None (Used to have average sized chakra reserves and the sharingan drained them now it is his kekkei gen kai)**


	2. Into the forest

After excusing himself, Naruto left the room in search of fresh air. He jumped to the top of the school roof and looked up to the sky, with the night's breeze kissing his skin. He stared at the fragmented moon in wonder, thinking of all the possible reasons if was like that. A large bomb perhaps? Or a meteor? Well he would find out soon.

"Hey Kurama, what would happen if I fixed the moon?" he asked internally, wondering what changes would be evident if he did so. There was silence for a few seconds, well not silence per say but it was pretty quiet, not factoring in the light breezes in the air.

"**The ocean's tides would be messed up and it will definately change the climate of different regions so I don't recommend you do that**" Kurama responded. Naruto nodded, "I see" he thought as he saw a shooting star.

"I wish for a harem of sexy ladies"

"….."

"**Moron**."

"Oi!"

Naruto sighed as he let his legs dangle of the roof as he stared at the moon. It took on an illusion. A fragment of his past that he just cannot let go of. The Rinne-sharingan. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "_I must not let my past get to me. At least my teammates are here but it is a great shame everyone else is being converted into a Zetsu_" he thought. Unbeknowst to him, his dry pants were gaining a fair number of wet spots.

"_I'm crying?"_

He moved his arm to wipe his tears as he sensed a familiar presence appear beside him. "You know, you never answered Hinata but I'm sure she knows you love her. I am sure her dream right now is living life with you".

"Sadly this fool failed to make that life a reality, instead her body, mind, personality and her memories are being rewritten, losing who she was, what she had built and what she had achieved" he responded despondantly.

"We as team 7 did our best to stop Kaguya, though we succeeded in defeating her, we were unable to return to our home dimension. Atleast now she won't harvest all their hard work for a shortcut to power," she tried to cheer him up.

"We are here because I lost control of chakra. If I hadn't recklessly charged in whilst she was in her rabbit state, this would have never happen. Now everyone is stuck n an eternal dream. No an eternal nightmare. They won't even see the after life as they will become mindless husks of their former selves. They will live forever not knowing or remembering anything about themselves." he responded in a heartsick tone.

Sakura gained a saddened look and stared at the moon.

"We never know, the Kage and lord Hagoromo probably figured out how to release the Gen jutsu. You know with you guys throwing tailed beast balls all over the battle field, there must be plenty of tailed beast chakra lingering in the battlefield" she said, hoping to reassure him.

Naruto remained silent. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gripped it firmly, "It's going to be okay" she comforted. She pulled him in for a hug which he didn't reciprocate. "You are our precious brother, we love you and will always be there for you. Just try to let go of the past" she whispered into his ear.

Moments passed and they soon heard the faint sound of footsteps which gradually grew louder and louder. "Don't tell me the loser is still depressed about that." . Naruto got out of Sakura's arms and glared at Sasuke who smirked, "We will be with you always. Quit sulking, it doesn't suit you. Hurry up, Ruby was looking for you." He chuckled.

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he stood up.

"Let's go to the bathroom dear, I want to see that sexy lingerie we got the other day on you" Sasuke commanded. Sakura's cheeks got a rosy tint. "Yessir," she responded shyly

"_Lingerie, how mature," _Naruto was blushing mess. He transformed into a drooling chibi and began levitating and sent pleading eyes towards Sasuke . Sakura recoiled in disgust and got ready to rip him a new one.

He began floating towards Sasuke, still drooling and making creepy groping motions that Kazuma would be proud of. Sakura genuinely adopted a horrified face. "_**SHANNARO, HE LOOKS SO CREEPY OH GOD , GET AWAY GET AWAY!**_" inner Sakura shrieked as outer Sakura took a step back. "_No, I cannot allow that filthy pervert to do as he wishes. I am going to murder him" _Sakura gained flames in her eyes as black miasma began pouring out of her body.

An army of chibi Naruto cosplaying as samurai with panties hanging from the shealths of their katanas stood assembled before the original. Naruto roared "_We shall not falter, we shall rise up from the dust and steal every last piece of female underwear. We will not falter to that pink haired witches threat. We shall prevail and cash in our V cards!_". Kurama face palmed "_**I hate you fourth Hokage**_".

"_OOOOWOOOOOOHHHHHH!" _They roared with great vigor.

"_We shall have the finest women and stick our faces in their bossoms for eternity_!"

"_FOR ETERNITY!"_

His fighting spirit dwarfed his fears and bravery came forth. He looked into his duck butt brother's eyes with hope and with tearful eyes.

"That would be a great treat for my eyes, I must have it! Let me join you!" he request pathetically in a horse,perverted tone, completely ignoring Sakura's KI.

Poke!

"GAH! MY EYES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto roared in pain while clutching his eyes . The Uchiha wrapped his arm around her waist, giving Naruto a blank stare. "An educational guidance for you" Sasuke responded plainly as watched his best friend rolling around clutching his eyes and screaming countless atrocities.

"Oh Sasuke-kun ~ "

**-The Last Shinobi(& Kunoichi)-**

"Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though" Ruby said, writing something on a book.

"I know I do~" Yang purred as she stared at various males, walking around shirtless showing off their well developed upper bodies. "Oh look its Naruto," Yang pointed as she watched her new friend approach. She could not see his attire due to the crowd infront of him.

"_Tch_" she thought in annoyance.

Ruby's eyes left her book and looked toward the blonde's direction with interest. As the crowd shifted away from Naruto, it revealed he that was wearing light blue pajamas with long pants and a long sleeved shirt. (his pajamas from Konoha)

Ruby looked a bit disappointed, she looked back into her book thinking "_I really wanted to see his abs and muscles.. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! BAD RUBY_!" Her face turned pink. _"Oh poor Ruby_," Yang giggled noticing her sisters flushed face. "BOOO," she jeered as she turned to him.

"That's no way to greet a friend Yang" Naruto chuckled as he sat down near the sisters. His hand moved and laid next to Ruby's hip. Waiting...

"Why are you wearing those?," she asked with annoyance dripping from her voice. Naruto's eyes gained a glint as he place his hands behind his head.

"Oh so little dragon-chan wants to see my physique now does she?" he asked with a seductive tone. Yang nodded with great vigor. Ruby would put Hinata to shame at this point and attempted to complain but her voice was stuck in her throat so she sat transfixed covered her eyes.

Yang's face lost all emotion as she looked behind Naruto.

"_Yang isn't cheering.. Whats... oh"_ Ruby gained a dead panned expression as both she and sister looked behind Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow , "_What are they looking at. Can't be that ba- HOLY SHIT_!". Naruto's eyes turned into white saucers as his jaw dropped.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" Kurama roared with laughter rolling around Naruto's mindscape.

"Hey guys" Jaune greeted as he marched proudly into the scene. He was dressed in a blue jump suit with a white bunny on his stomach. He was also wearing blue bunny sleepers. "How you doing?" he posed proudly, with a grin present.

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck are you wearing?" his fellow male blonde asked dully. "pa..jamas?" he half stated, half asked not sure on how to answer the question. Naruto face palmed and sighed before standing up and facing the gals.

"Whatever, Ladies enjoy the show"

**OH YEAH**!(sound effect)

Ruby couldnt move anymore she was paralyzed.

**PLAY SOUNDTRACK – I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

His clothes flew off, leaving only shorts. His nipples glowed bright orange and were… quite the site. "_OH MY GOD HIS NIPPLES ARE GLOWING__!_" Ruby was blushing madly as her eyes were attracted by the abnormal nubs of flesh.

Glitter began swirling around Naruto as he clothes slowly fell like feathers from a dove. He slicked his hair back and flexed his muscles.

"_WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" _Jaunes eyes widened in horror as he was scared to the point he froze up. "WHY ARE HIS NIPPLES GLOWING? THAT IS SO DARN CREEPY! GIRLS ARE WEIRD, HOW THE HELL IS THIS ATTRACTIVE!?" He questioned

Yang started panting and fanning herself "It's getting hot in here" she whistled as her cheeks turned red." Take off the shorts!" Yang cheered. "YAAANNNNGGGG!" Ruby exclaimed in embarassment.

Sakura appeared next to Naruto pulled his ear. "Put your clothes back you. Don't go around corrupting kids you piece of filth!" she roared into it. She disappeared and they all blinked.

Naruto was dressed once more. Something hit Ruby, "_wait a minute, how come no one but us and that girl noticed the nipples. Oh the nipples. NO! BAD RUBY"_

Jaune looked bewildered and horrified at the sight. "What in the world did I just see?" Jaune thought. "I'm going to bed" he said, walking away attempting to fathom the unfathomable. Naruto gave a thumbs up to Kakashi whose eye morphed back to normal.

Yang was about to raise the question about his nipples. "That girl" Ruby said as she looked in the direction of a certain black haired female. "_It's da gal with da booty_" steam flew out of Naruto's nostrils. "You know her?" Yang questioned.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything" Ruby responded. Yang got up and grabbed Ruby by the arm making her look at her sister. "Well now is your chance" Yang said as she dragged a struggling Ruby.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go of me!"

Naruto followed closely behind, interested in the girl in question. "_This is gonna be fun_" he thought with a small smile. "**You just wanna peak up her Yukata don't ya**?"

"_Kurama-kun, Kurama-kun, Kurama-kun. I would never commit such a blatant act of sexual harassment. I am the protector of women after all. Besides, if I didnt come to this stupid school, I would be a gynaecologist_"

"**In other words you would just your dick into their pussies to check for ailments? Stop it man get some help"**

Naruto chuckled.

"**Let me guess you also want to prank your other doctors as they take ultra sounds by sticking it in**"

*Whistle suspiciously*

"_**God save us**_"

Kurama chuckled, slamming one of his tails on the ground below him.

Sakura, with a blank chibi face watched as Naruto followed Yang. She noticed the smile on his which set of alarms in her head. "_That pervert is up to something… I__ feel as if I need to keep him away from ultra sounds. Whatever ideas his getting, he must be killed for the safety of all woemn_" she thought as she got out of her sleeping bag and reached for her gloves. "_I need to save Naruto_" Sasuke thought. "_And kill him if he gets near my Sakura when she carries my child_,"

"Sakura feed me.." he commanded as he raised a packet of grapes.

"Coming honey~" she responded in a sing song voice.

The trio finally reached the mystery lady, who was sitting on her sleeping bag reading a book. She looked up from her literature and saw three people approaching her.

"Hello~" Yang sang as she grabbed and tugged her sister's hand who had her back turned away. "I believe you two know each other." Ruby waved awkwardly "_hmmm, if I recall_….."

"Aren't you the girl exploded?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah my name's Ruby and it's nice to meet you. You can call me crater face. Not wait that is too embarrassing" She panicked before mumbling. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet ya" He offered his hand. She just looked it. "_I feel as if all women should avoid this guy"_ she narrowed her eyes.

"And I'm Yang, her older sister" Yang gave one of her bright smiles. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Blake Belladonna" she responded.

Ruby looked at the book she was carrying. "Your book, does it have a name?" she asked.

"Well… It is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over the body" she responded.

"_Sounds_ **familiar**" Naruto and Kurama thought in unison. "Oh yeah… that's sounds lovely…" said Yang.

"I love books. Yang used to read them to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters…. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress" Ruby explained. Blake tilted her head in interest and Naruto stared at Ruby with slight confusion since he never had the privilege of having someone read him stories of heroes.

In fact he barely knew of legends in his village and couldn't even name the 4 Hokage at one point. This was all due to discrimination, teachers believing that "demons" aren't worth their time and should not be allowed into classrooms. It is because of this that Naruto's common sense was lacking, all because of a petty grudge and hatred the Leaf village's people had with the Nine tailed fox. They hurt him, hoping they would hurt the fox not knowing they were depriving an innocent child of all th wonderful things a child should experience.

Blake chuckled and looked directly at Ruby, "Why is that? You wanna live happily ever after?" she asked. Naruto looked at Ruby at the corner of his eye, awaiting the girl in question's answer. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanna be like those heroes in books and legends, saving and protecting people. I want to be someone who fights for what is right and just and protect those who cannot protect themselves" she explained with great emotion.

Unknown to them, Naruto had a small smile. "_How naive_" he chuckled. "_And with this power of mine, I shall help you achieve your goal__.__ Jiraiya-sensei look, another one with great potential. One who can strive for the betterment of others. One who can help bring about a peace._" He promised internally.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the world isn't some fairy tale" Blake responded to which Ruby smiled.

"That is why we are here, to make it better" she responded in a hopeful tone. Naruto grinned and placed his hand on her head and ruffled it up. Ruby tensed up and turned to see Yang grinning with Naruto. She then pounced onto Ruby with Naruto joining in. Blake watched with amusement as a fight broke out between the 3 causing a cartoonish dust cloud.

"Naruto, Yang! Let go of me! Cut it out! Don't touch me there!"

Blake blinked and the cloud dissipated. Naruto had his hand of Ruby's butt. "Ooops tehee"

He got his head knocked into the ground by Yang. "Don't touch my sister you weirdo," Yang told him in a plain tone. Ruby blinked once. then twice. Then three times.

_"That was him"_

She blushed a bit and sighed.

"What is in the world is going on here!" Weiss marched into their fray. "Can't you see we are trying to sleep !?" she asked in an angered tone. Naruto pulled his head out of the ground.

"Not you again" The sisters stated in unison.

"Hi Weiss" Naruto greeted causing the ice queen to glare at him. "I don't know what childish game this is but I thought you would be mature enough to not disturb everyone else" she lectured. She then paused, feeling a lot more breezy. "Eeeep!" her face became a tomato red color.

Ruby, Yang and Blake watched the interaction between the ice queen and the sun.

"Missing something?" he asked with an amused grin. She looked at him in horror as he slightly unfolded his first reveal a pair of snow white underwear. "You!" she began shaking. "You" she was seething. "Calm down Weiss! If you show your anger you might get exposed"

"G-g-give them back" she whispered in a deadly tone. A look of realization hit Yang and Blake, making them stare at the blonde in awe and disgust while Ruby looked looked horrified. Naruto whistled innocently, looking in a random direction.

"Give what back?" he asked in a mocking tone. Kakashi was chuckling on the other side whilst watching his student. He had his Sharingan activated to watch as the blonde stole the young Schnee's underwear. "So he vibrated the underwear's molecules to allow them to phase through her body without her noticing instantly. Genius! Jiraiya-sama would be proud of you" he thought proudly as anime tears were streaming down his eyes.

Naruto stuck his nose in the bundle. "Fresh just like I love them," he whispered loud enough for the group to hear.

"_**I am going to kill him . Kill. Kill. KiLL, KILL!" **_ Weiss thought

. "You were the guy covered in panties the other day," Ruby muttered in shock as her legs lost strength after realising who her new friend was. Yang & Blake flinched as they remembered seeing a figure run past Glynda and Ruby. It was covered in underwear.

"_..."_

_"..."_

A giant glyph appeared behind Weiss as an arm with a long sword appeared. All eyes were on the group. "_Ho? a summoning? interesting_". "**That seems to be part of a suit of armor. I am assuming if she masters her semblence she can pull out the whole thing. But imagine the potential, she could use it in a manner similar to partial transformation"**

_"Correct, this one has potential. Gotta get that stick out her ass"_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweat heart. They say I can cause natural disasters by sneezing with cyclones and tornados included. So believe me missy, flipping that skirt of yours in not beyond me" Naruto smiled as his haired shifted due to a breeze he created with wind chakra. "Don't under estimate the owner of the eyes that can spot exposed panties and vaginas from a mile away" he continued.

Blake closed her legs quickly after the latter statement. "_Dang it, she sussed me_"

"_Hmm, sussed him_"

Weiss took a step back and shakingly pointed at him. " Y-y-y-you w-w-w-o-o-o-oouldn't!, thats s-s-sexual harassment. I can also report you to the authorities" she stuttered a bit as she gained a humiliated face. The glyph disappeared as she fell onto her knees and gained a despondant look.

Naruto chuckled and gave them back with caution so that others nearby would not see. Before the Schnee could escape and go put on her recovered treasures. Naruto grabbed her shoulder causing her to flinch and her face to become even redder. "Don't be so rude to people, it can get you in a pretty bad situation. Not everyone will be as kind as I am as I only stole your treasure. Other people might do worse because of that nasty attitude of yours. Grow up princess no one is perfect and that includes you," he whispered in harsh, acerbic and cold tone. She didn't respond and meerly looked into his cold eyes.

She was terrified

"_T-this man_"

She rushed to the bathroom.

"Good night ladies" Naruto bid them farewell. "Bropotation!"

"Bropotation" Kakashi responded as Naruto disappeared via swirl. "Form an alliance to defend ourselves from that freak?" Blake began

"Aye"

"Case closed"

No one questioned how Naruto stole the Schnee's underwear or how he disappeared

The lights went out.

Naruto appeared next to his team. Kakashi was already asleep. "_How the hell?. Didn't he just teleport me?"._

_"wait a minute"_

Naruto reached for his mask and ripped it off. It was another mask. He did it again. Another mask.

Naruto frowned.

Dozens of times later, Naruto finally realized that Kakashi cast a Kamui transcription seal.

"_Clever bastard"_ Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison

"Mmmm Sasuke-kun, grope me more~" Sakura moaned in her sleep. Naruto moved closer, to attempt a quick grope. He heard thousands of chirping birds. He quickly hid in his sleeping bag making the noise disappear. "Stupid Sasuke" he sulked.

He came out of the bag and the kanji for suppress appeared on his right palm. "You will be sealing our power?"

"Yes, to ensure we don't go overboard and get found out. This formula contains a gravity seal and a chakra supressor which will weaken the power behind the jutsu we chose to be our semblance" Naruto reached our and touched Sakura's forearm.

Then Kakashi's neck.

He then turned to Sasuke, "Avoid using the susannoo. Ozpin seemed pretty calm about it but if people find out about the power it possesses.. I of course will avoiding using Kurama's chakra unless I'm pushed to do so" he warned.

"Right" the Uchiha nodded and raised his left hand. Naruto reached out and touched it. "Thank goodness my chakra allowed you to deactivate your Rinnegan" Sasuke chuckled in response and turned away from his teammate. "Good night loser"

"Same to you Duck butt"

**The Next Day**

After getting changed, team 7 went to the cliff side. "Can't wait to see what you can do blondie!" Yang called out. Naruto responded with a wave.

Naruto had a white war fan on his back with a dark blue outline. It had an orange swirl mark on the center and the Kanji for Six Paths engraved onto the wooden pole. It had a chain coming out from its end which connected to a sickle. It was like the gunbai uchiwa.

Sasuke had his chokuto strapped onto his left hip and had bandages with the kanji for seal on his wrists.

Sakura was wearing what she was wearing in Naruto the last except the dress was green and Kakashi was in his usual outfit with a tanto strapped onto his back.

Beacon cliff is a cliff that was the starting point of the initiation. In front of them was a great forest with green vegetation and trees reminding them of Konohagakure. The atmosphere was perfect as well as the air was fresh and refreshing. This was an ideal spot for someone to detox from work.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin said before stepping back, allowing Glynda to take the stage. Kakashi gave a cat call with a smile .

Glynda's eye twitched as she stared at the silver-haired pervert. "Now, I am sure that many of you have heard rumors about how teams are assigned. Well, allow us to put your worries to a rest as your teammates will be given to you today" she said while pushing up her glasses.

Ruby's whining could be heard in back round. Ozpin took the stage once more.

"These teammates will be with you for the next four year. So it will be in your best interests to pair up with someone you can work well with" He said.

"WHAT?" Ruby shouted.

Naruto noticed Jaune was uncomfortable as he kept shifting nervously. "You will be monitered and graded for the duration of this initiation but note that our instructors won't intervene. Once you pair up, you and your partner will head up North and there you will find an abandoned temple. It contains several relics and each pair must pick one," Ozpin explained. "With that item you will return and be graded appropriately," he finished.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"You ready Kurama?" he asked.

"**Hell yeah****. But you still can't use my power..**"

"_Damn"_

Naruto was sent flying into the air at high speed. He reached out for his war fan as he began descending. "Fanned Wind!" he swung it with great power, sending a powerful gale of wind at a tree. It was slice into well-curved planks which formed a falling staircase which Naruto walked down on like a king.

He heard clapping and his gaze went up to a nearby tree meeting Sakura's green eyes. He grinned and hopped up to the spot beside her. "Yo Sakura" he greeted with a small grin. "Sup" she smiled back at her teammate.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree. "Won't tree hopping be faster?" she asked with a raised eye brow. "Yeah but, I wanna fight some grimm" Naruto responded with his typical wide grin. Sakura giggled, "Well I also have been needing to relieve some stress" she admitted.

Red eyes started appearing from the hidden areas around them. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Naruto stated as he raised his gunbai to a defensive position while Sakura closed the distance between their backs. She cracked her knuckles as she smiled darkly.

"Let's go Sakura!" Naruto shouted before jumping off the ground. "Shannaro! The ground exploded sending dozens of grimm into the air. Naruto grabbed the chain and swung the sickle, beheading all of them.

Naruto landed, and raised the fan blocking a claw strike from an Ursa. He tripped it and jumped onto its stomach, cutting it open before ducking under another claw. He grabbed it and judo flipped it and stomped on its head, crushing it like a cracker.

He engaged multiple grimm in close combat, with none of them landing a hit on him as he danced around their attacks. Their claws only met the air in their attempts to put him down. He swung his fan one more "**Fanned Fire**" . 3 large vortexes of flames appeared and began moving forward, pulling in grimm as they continued their movement, burning them to crisp.

Sakura twirled a kunai before slamming it into a boarbatask's skull. She rolled to the side, avoiding being stomped on by a creep. With an incredible show of gymnastics and acrobatics, she flipped, turned twisted evading all attacks before killing all her foes with a single punch or kick.

She ducked under a claw before bringing up a roundhouse, turning one Ursa's head in an unnatural direction. She backflipped and wrapped her legs around a beowolf's next and turned, snapping its neck. Sakura then unleashed a barrage of punches, causing near by grimm to explode.

Naruto weeved in,out and between grim. Executing his deadly dance. He slammed his fist into a nearby beowolf before swinging his fan, slicing apart a group that came to close with wind style. He then put the war fan back onto his back and took on the strong fist kata.

He combined it with Killer Bee's acrobat tai jutsu style. This means that he was break dancing and doing flips whilst breaking bones. After his pack was gone he turned and looked over to Sakura.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" she jumped and slammed her fist into the ground causing the ground to explode once more, scarring it with multiple cracks. All grimm were sent into the air, only for them before they could register what had happened to get sliced in half by the blonde's sickle.

Sakura landed with a smirk on her face. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a fist bump while saying "Nice one".

"Lady's first" he said as he bowed and directed her to the north. "My, what a gentleman," she giggled. She walked for a few meters before realization dawned her.

Naruto was intently watching her ass move as she walked in front of him. It was indeed a perfect plan but that all came crashing down when she shouted those two words.

"YOU IDIOT!"

**WHAM!**

With Sasuke and Kakashi

Like the ninja he is, Kakashi Hatake landed on a tree silently. He silently lept up to another tree and tree hopped to a clearing, finding his former student patiently kneeling in a seiza position with his chokuto lying on his right-hand side. His hands were on his quads so he waited patiently for his teammate.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes whilst raising .

"Kakashi"

"Sasuke"

The chokuto was then strapped onto his side as he walked into the near by bushes with Kakashi following closely behind. "We should meet up with the other two," he said as he slashed an obstacle. Kakashi gave a nod while pulling out a porn magazine from his back pocket.

Sasuke turned around and the magazine erupted in black flamers, causing Kakashi to drop it. He looked clearly annoyed by this but did not utter a word. "Never read that in my presence, if Sakura found out I let you read one of those…"

They shivered in unison.

"I wonder where the grimm are at," Kakashi thought out loud. He was answered by a small tremor. "I see," he nodded.

They glanced into the eyes of each other before nodding. They scattered, evading a boulder that would have been destroyed by their physiology. A large, 4 meter tall cyclops with a red eye burst out of a near by tree line. Its stomach and back were covered in white bone armor and on it's a head was a white bone helmet. It had jugged, pitch black canines made to shear and slice away at human flesh.

With Ozpin and Glynda

"Sir we need to send back up now! They are facing Polyphemus!" Glynda shouted with panic evident in her voice. "Wait Glynda, look at them," he responded, observing the duo's calm demeanors. "Do you honestly think our new students can defeat that thing!?"

"We can only hope. We also promised not step in and told them that they will die if the don't give it their all" he responded. "_Show me__ more of__ what you can do Mr Uchiha, Mr Hatake_" he thought

Back to the Battle

**Naruto Shippuden Ost**** Track 1**

Sasuke threw dozens of kunai and shuriken to draw its attention and as expected they all bounced off. The beast roared and charged at Sasuke's tree smashing it to bits and splinters. Sasuke body flickered to another tree and watched Polyphemus' movements carefully.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree, with his tanto drawn and slashed at its arm leaving a cut. The monster turned and slammed its fist on his former position. He backflipped upper cutting it and Sasuke fly kicked it on its cheek.

ROAAARR!

It furiously unleashed a barrage of stomps and punches, decimating the earth as the two easily evaded each one. It grabbed a tree and swung with all its strength.

It was split in half as Kakashi drew his tanto once more. It looked confused as Sasuke had disappeared from his previous position. Kakashi pulled out an electric dust crystal (to fool the professors) and inserted it into a small hole in its hilt.

The blade was covered in electricity as Kakashi streamed his lightning chakra through it. He rushed at it and slashed diagonally, then downward then horizontally before finishing with an upward vertical slash in a mesmerizing dance. Polyphemus' belly armor fell apart. Kakashi drove his fist into the exposed stomach sending it 8 meters in air.

Sasuke appeared above it and drop kicked sending its head into the ground. The two warriors watched the frustrated grimm pull its head out of the ground. It then turned, giving them the most threatening look it could muster before unleashing an ear crushing roar.

Hundreds of pairs of red eyes appeared from the shadows as grimm began flocking the area. They looked each other in the eye before nodding. Their arms became blurs as they launched kunai and shuriken at the minor grimm.

While a dozen died, the rest realized the threat and began moving. Both swords were pulled out of their shealths as grimm got too close for comfort.

Clang! Clang!

They blocked, parried and did dynamic evasion skills as they killed the black monsters. Polyphemus charged with another tree in hand. Sasuke rolled away and Kakashi jumped over it, making the cyclops hit other grimm instead of the intended target.

He landed and its back making it go berserk and try to get him of by swinging the tree in random directions and making quick abrupt movements and sudden changes in speed revealing its surprising agility. "_This thing is so agile for a creature so fat_," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's eyes bled into the sharingan and looked at a beowolf pack on his left. "**Gen jutsu:****Sharingan" **. They went berserk and started attacking the large grimm. It roared as began swinging at the grimm instead. Sasuke was in the way. He saw it in slow motion. "_Naruto will never stop making fun of me"_ he frowned. "_Oh well free transport_" he shrugged. Sasuke was sent flying towards the ruins.

Kakashi face palmed and let the grimm grab him. " Wait for me!" he called out as he flew in the same direction as his former student.

**Back With The professors**

"As you can see, it is all under control Glynda," he sipped his coffee. "Those four must be investigated! They are far too skilled in combat for the level their age suggests" she said whilst narrowing her eyes. "We shouldn't waste time. They all seem to be sworn to secrecy. It would be terrible if we made children with such potential become our enemies. Let us wait for now and not stick our noses into their business unless what they do will harm other students" Ozpin responded

"Yes sir,"

**Ruins**

Right after Yang had her episode, the trio crashed into each other in midair and fell to the ground in a heap. Blake, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrah and Ren gave them all blank looks. The boys ignored them and began a conversation.

"What happened to you two?"

"Got hit by a tree."

"Was thrown off a grimm's back. What happened to you"

"Sakura"

They both nodded. "Understandable," Kakashi stated.

"You idiot, your Sharingan is on yet you got hit by a grimm," he looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head.

Sasuke actually blushed. He then blinked.

"Are you masochistic?" Sasuke asked. "Do you want to die?' Naruto asked with a twitching eye.

"Hoho, is that a challenge?" a dark purple miasma began oozing out of Sasuke. A crimson aura came out of Naruto as they both glared at each other. Ruby rushed in between them, blocking their staring contest. "Woah guys, break it up, you are gonna attract more grimm" she said as Blake and Kakashi pulled them apart. They both grunted in response.

"Hi guys, I'm Ruby Rose" she introduced herself to his teammates. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, pleased to meet ya"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm Yang Xia Long and blackie here is Blake Balledona" Yang smiled in a charming manner. She frozw.

"_He's"_

Yang took a step away from Sasuke remembering a certain pink haired banshee.

KWARK!

Naruto looked up to see one of the most amusing sites ever. "How could you leave me!?," Weiss shouted whilsts holding onto a never more's talon. "I said jump!," Ruby shouted back. She then looked at Naruto and finally noticed the giant war fan on his back.

"NARUTO! THAT LOOKS SO AMAZING! CAN I TOUCH IT! WHAT DOES IT DO?" Ruby went fan girl mode completely ignoring Weiss making everyone else sweat drop. Naruto sweat dropped and handed her the weapon. She analyzed it with a critical eye.

"Where are the dust chambers and why doesn't it transform?" she asked in shocked tone. "Its just a fan so how can this be even useful without wind dust?" she gave another question as the rest of the group listened closely as they were curious about the strange weapon.

"Stop ignoring me!" their attention was drawn back to Weiss.

"She is gonna fall"

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling"

Jaune attempted to jump out of the tree to save her but tripped on a branch and face planted. Naruto took his war fan from Ruby's hands shocking her. He casually swung it, generating a small vortex which caught Weiss.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes. "I didn't even see him use dust. Something is up"

"Trade secret" he grinned as he held her bridal style. Time paused for a few seconds.

"HELP! I'M IN A PERVERT'S ARMS! HE WILL DO NASTY THINGS TO ME!" She cried causing tick marks to appear on his forehead. "Well fuck you too princess" he dropped her and huffed.

Naruto then caught Pyrrah and gave her a grin. "Oh look, its that chick from the cereal. Whats it called pumpkin beats?" he pondered. She blushed slightly and looked down. "Thank you," she appreciated. Ruby looked like she wanted to kill someone and Yang looked at her sister in an amused fashion.

"Your hand.."

"Oh sorry," Naruto let her down and scratched the back of his head.

"It's circling around" Jaune warned as the nevermore took a U turn.

"Dang it. Since the gang is here, we will all probably die together,"

"SASUKE-KUN~"

Sasuke was glomped by his girlfriend. Both Naruto and Kakashi were chuckling at his expense.

Ruby grinned, "We won't die on my watch" she disappeared and left a trail of roses as she charged at the deathstalker. "Ruby wait," Yang called out as Ruby fired shots from her scythe propelling her forward. The deathstalker reacted in time and sent her flying back with swing from its claw.

Ruby got up with a sheepish grin. "Guys I'm fine" she told her. Yang looked behind her sister in hero. 'RUBY RUN!"

The girl turned around and saw the death stalker charging at her and so she began running in the opposite direction, towards her comrades.

KAWWWW!

The giant nevermore shot hundreds of feathers at the girl. Ruby was able to evade a few until one pierced her cloak pinning her in place.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE," Yang charged forward as tears began streaming down her eyes. "First my mothers and now my sister? No" she was too slow however and the death stalker reached its prey and raised its stinger.

Ruby accepted fate and closed her eyes. "Yang, Dad I am sorry"

She didn't feel anything.

"Yo Rubes, open your eyes already. You look like someone who has resigned to their fate," she heard a familair voice. It was Naruto, giving her a warm smile. She looked up and and saw his hand holding back the stinger and the other parrying its claws. His other hand grabbed the feather and ripped it off before going back to parrying.

"Off you go," he pushed her from her butt. 'NARUTO!" Ruby blushed and ran into her sisters arms. "Naruto, thank you" Yang looked relieved.

Polyphemus burst out of the treeline. "Shit," he cursed. He kicked the struggling creature away. "Jaune, scorpion! Ruby bird," he was hit by a tree. "Naruto!," everyone including his hater Weiss called out as he was sent sailing back into the forest. "I'm okay, just focus," he called back.

[Fights are canon]

Sasuke grabbed his chokuto. "**Uchiha Style: Halo Dance**" he slashed the air repeated, sending waves of fire towards the grip.

ROOOAARRR!

It covered its face and protected its eye.

"There," the 3 called out. Before nodding to each other.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground. **"Cherry blossom clash**"

The ground broke like glass and Polyphemus lost his footing. Kakashi wasted no time. He appeared next to the beast with his tanto drawn and slashed one of its arms off. He then shifted his grip and moved to stab its eye.

He swatted and sent into the air. Sasuke appeared on its right and took all its fingers except the thumb he then twisted his body to avoid its swing.

Polyphemus roared once more as everything it lost grew back. "Are you fucking kidding me" Sasuke sighed. He ducked as a sickle flew out from the trees. The grimm ducked and grabbed the chain.

It tugged and Naruto was drawn towards it. It raised its fist to strike its target and launched. Naruto let go of his fan. Using the moment he gained from the earlier pull he attacked it by executing a barrel roll then gaving it a round house.

The beast tumbled back and got its foot stuck in a crack. "Kakashi!," Naruto called out.

"Right"

He caught the short sword, drew it and moved in for the finish. Using his other leg, Polyphemus kicked Naruto away in a desperate attempt to prolong its life. Its lone eye glowed and its muscles began bulging.

"Guys we need to finish this bitch oh else the others will be put in danger!" Kakashi called out. He picked up Naruto's fan and began swinging its sickle. Team 7 began their relentless assault on the steady grimm.

Dozens of kunai flew through the air, stabbing the grimm as Naruto and Sasake slashed at it. Naruto jumped and attempted a drop kick which was blocked. Sasuke moved in only to knocked back by the beast's fist. Naruto was then launched towards the forests.

"**Kamui"** Naruto appeared next to his reassembled team. "Thanks"

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto stepped forward, "Cover me and Sasuke. We are ending this!" he commanded.

"Right" x2

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at the beast at great speeds whilst Kakashi and Sakura began throwing a plathera of knives and shuriken at the grimm.

They each caught one and began slashing the grimm. Targetting its tendons. They moved around the grimm as if doing parkour, avoiding its pathtic attempts to stop them. The grimm roared in anger and launched the two in seperate directions by using its body weight to swing its arms.

"Let's finish this Sasuke!"

"YEAH"

They both grasped the hilt of their sword and disappeared in a burst of speed. Sasuke stopped where Naruto was and Naruto stopped where Sasuke was.

The creature's head split in half.

"That was awesome" Naruto smirked.

"Yup" they agreed.

Naruto turned to see Ruby decapitating the nevermore. "_She looks so badass"_

He had stars in his eyes.

**Later**

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. You retrieved the king pieces and you shall be know as team SSNK(Snake)"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE," Naruto and Sasuke roared in unison.

"Oh the **irony**" Kakashi chuckled, Sakura giggled and Kurama laughed at his partners expense

**End**

**I rewrote and corrected a few of my blunders. I do apologise, my story telling is awful which is why I felt too discouraged to update my stories. I corrected a few things here and there.**

**And yes, Naruto is a gigantic pervert but he won't go around groping people he doesnt know I assure you. I want to make a good relationship between Naruto and Weiss from being enemies to trusted friends. The main girl will be Ruby though..**

**I hope you enjoy this omake**

Omake #1: How Kakashi learned English

"This world is pretty interesting" Kakashi said. "I regained my body from when I was 16, must be due to the space time continuum attempting to balance us out. Naruto-kun finally joined the darkside due to us gaining some of each others traits" he continued.

"Now, now Kakashi, this is not the dark side. I was blind and you revealed everything to me" Naruto responded. "Please be quiet you two" Sasuke asked nicely with his usual stoic expression. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and body flickered away. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura"

"Yes"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her causing her to blush. He led her into an alley and forced her into a wall.

DON!

He performed a Kabedon

"EEEP!"

He raised her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I want you," he growled. Sakura turned pink

**Meanwhile...**

"_Kakashi I saw…"_

_"You saw…"_

_"Bunny__, dog__ and kitty__ eared girls__ girls…"_

_"__Nani__!?" _Kakashi yelled in Japanese with steam coming out of his nose.

Naruto got a small nose bleed and nodded with great vigor and pointed in a random direction, toward a cute girl with dog ears walking alone. "_Are__y_?" Naruto turned to find an outline of Kakashi with the former jounin missing.

He appeared in front of the girl with a perverted expression and she got an uneasy feeling. "H-h-hello, can I help you?"

"_SHIT I DON'T UNDER STAND HER. COME ON KAKASHI! THINK_!"

He heard multiple people talking and looked at her with a smile. "HeLLo Want to Fuck You Bitch SlUt" he picked up random words only to get slapped. She stomped way while she fumed.

"_What did I just say. I have to learn the language_"

He pulled out a note book and noted down the different symbols that appeared on store signs. He recognized the numbers though. "There seems to be 26 symbols and judging from what I hear they all sound different and a combination of these symbols"

He then listened closely to the people reading the signs and got the sounds right. He nodded in satisfaction. He rushed to the library and got a bunch of childrens books and analyzed them all in 8 seconds using his sharingan, learning the most basic combination of words. He then got a dictionary and a book on grammar and memorized them both using the eye of insight.

Later he found the girl he attempted to speak to. "Hey there" he greeted with a small smile. The girl narrowed her eyes and tried to walk away but he got in the way again. "Wait please! Im sorry, I just learned the language and didn't know what I was saying before. You are so beautiful and I was so desparate to speak with you I, I, I"

"Put together random words you heard"

"Exactly"

The girl had green hair and dog ears. She wore a yellow summer dress and had a tail coming out of her tail bone. She also possessed golden eyes and had a modest bust.

"You know you are kinda of cute. And I have always wanted to lose my virginity to a guy like you and lets start dating. Come on my house is this way"

"Score!"

"I sense a great disturbance. Kakashi it's a trap…"

"For once I agree with you my brother"

Devil and Angel Kakashi discussed but the stupid Jounin ignored both of them.

They entered the house and went straight to her bedroom. She fed him snacks first and gave him some juice. He thanked her and enjoyed the treats. She climbed onto her bed as Kakashi laid down and she pulled down his zipper causing little Kakashi to reveal himself.

"Before we begin. I need to tell you something,"

"Tell away my love" he responded.

"I used to be a man…" she said seriously.

"…." Kakashi's eyes widened in horror.

"Just kidding.." she giggled.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER JOKE ABOUT THAT! EVER!" He mentally screamed. His alarms went off buthe ignored them once more.

She got off the bed and faced away from him. She undid the dress and it fell. "Kakashi?"

"Yes" his nose was bleeding slightly and was excited to finally lose the V card.

"I got something very special for you"

"Oh lets see it" he giggled as he watched her ass jiggled as she slowly turned around. "This big ass cock!" Kakashi heard a masculine voice as she/ he turned around revealing a large, purple headed, throbbing penis covered in bulging veins and with swollen nuts that appeared bluish.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he tried to jump away.

"Wait I can't move"

"Well of course sweaty, I didn't want you to escape. I really want my first time to be with you." he/ she responded in a sweet tone

He pulled out some lube and Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. "You see, my love. I have always wanted to stretch a man's ass out with this monster of mine." he/ she licked his lips. "In exchange, I'll let you play with my breast. Good deal aye?"

"BAD DEAL! NO DEAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His right eye morphed into a distorted shuriken. "**KAMUI**".

"He got away…"

"DAMMNIT!"

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto with his eyes filled in tears. He was in a restaurant sipping a cup of tea. The former jounin sobbed pathetically as he began regaining his movement. "I did try to tell you that girl had a penis…." Naruto said nonchalantly in English shocking the occupant even further.

"Its okay" he gave a man hug to his teacher and began comforting him.

**I hope it was funny**

I saw a review about about Sasuke not being the child of prophecy. Actually he is. Anyone who possesses the rinnegan and is about to affect the world in a certain way is definitely a child a prophecy. Nagato is also the child of prophecy because he affected the world with his Akatsuki and changed Naruto for the better.

That is all…


End file.
